The Legend of Negima!
by AFightingDreamer
Summary: What happens when you mix together a young and powerful wizard, a hero from a long forgotten age, and 31 teenage girls? Insanity! Watch as our two hero's embark on dangerous quests and fight powerful enemies all the while balancing a whole class of hormonal teens! The Legend of Negima, starts now! NegiXAsuna LinkX? Ocx?
1. A heros et magus

**Yo yo yo! AFightingDreamer here with another story, fresh from my dark, twisted mind =D! Jk jk, anywho, i always liked the manga, Negima, and the video game, as some of you may already know, The Legend of Zelda. While browsing through FanFiction .net i noticed that there was only one crossover of these two epics. So I decided to change that XD Also, I made Negi 16 in this because i'm not a fan of cradle robbing XD. This is my take on the Legend of Negima! Enjoy the Insanity!**

* * *

The Legend of Negima!

A Zelda/Negima Crossover

Chapter 1: A heros et magus (A Hero and a Magician)

In a large Cathedral, somewhere in England, a large group of people were standing about, anxiously. The Cathedral was a grand one with white, marble walls and a high, vaulted ceiling. The people inside were dressed in robes and hats of various colors, all chattering to each other excitedly. Today was the day of an important ceremony. This was no ordinary ceremony, however, as it was a graduation. A graduation from the Magic Academy! Currently, at the altar, a few young adults stood, most around nineteen to twenty-five, nervously awaiting their name to be called so that they could receive their diplomas and begin the next part of their magic training. Fitting in with society. A certain red haired teen was amongst them. He wore a green magician's hat as well as a green robe. His hands were shaking as names were called out and happy teens ran up to accept their new jobs. He silently prayed that his job would be fairly easy, and bring him closer to finding a certain someone. However, the fates had another plan in mind for the young sixteen year old.

The headmaster, and older man in a white hat and robe with a long white beard and strong wise gaze, smiled to himself at the next name. This boy had worked himself almost to death on several occasions while showing a high proficiency at magic, more specifically, wind based. With great pride, almost as a grandfather would his grandchild, he announced the final name of the graduates. "Negi Springfield!" Said teen, removed his hat and grinned as he walked up and received his diploma. The headmaster smiled as Negi took the paper from his hands and whispered, "Good luck, young Negi." Negi simply grinned and walked back down the stairs towards the crowd of people. The booming voice of the headmaster echoed all around as he gave his final words to the graduates. "You've done well for these last seven years, but the real training begins now. Do not let your resolve weaken!" And with that, the ceremony was over as the crowd cheered for the new grads.

Negi himself, was walking through the hallways, ready to read his assignment, when he heard someone shout from behind him, "Hey, Negi! What does it say!?" Negi turned around and say that it was his childhood friend, Anya. She was short for her age, being seventeen and about 5'3", compared to Negi, who was around 5'8". She wore a purple robe and hat that covered her dark, red hair. "I got assigned to a fortune telling job in London!" Another voice called out to him and asked, "Where will you be training?" Behind Anya, was his cousin, Nekane, whom he refers to as 'Big sis'. She was a little taller than Negi with long, beautiful, blond hair. She was a stunning twenty-three year old, and walked with an air of grace about her. She wore a simple blue dress with a white collar. Negi turned back to the paper in his hand as he answered, "It's about to appear!" As the words formed, Negi and company all had similar faces of shock. 'A teacher in Japan.'

The headmaster was leaving the building when he heard people approaching. "P-principal! What's the meaning of this, what do you mean by 'teacher'!?" He simply hm'd and replied, "Ho…a teacher is it?" With that came another outburst, both Anya and Nekane asking if it was a mistake and trying to convince him to change it. He stopped them all and replied, "If it was written on the diploma, then that is the end of the matter. Well….you must train hard…..in order to become a great mage!" Nekane almost fainted, being caught by both Negi and Anya. The headmaster saw Negi's worried face and decided to tell him something to calm him, "Hmm….Don't worry, the principal of the school you will been assigned to is a friend of mine. Just do your best, alright?" Negi frowned, but, knowing that this was one step he had to take to reach his goal, swallowed his fear and doubt and replied, "Yes, sir! Understood!"

Meanwhile, in another era entirely, an eighteen year old male sat in a field of grass, leaned back with his hands behind his head. A piece of straw was stuck out of his mouth as he lazily watched the clouds. A wooden sword was strapped to his back, he didn't need his real sword due to the fact the land had been peaceful for the past two years. This peace, in fact, was brought about thanks to him and a few certain individuals who helped him destroy the evil forces that invaded the land. The boy had long, sandy blonde hair that was pulled back into a small, thin ponytail. He wore loose, green pants and a white shirt that opened near the top and showed a little of his chest. His sapphire blue eyes surveyed the clouds, picking out shapes before they changed and were lost completely. His pointed ears twitched as they picked up the sounds of bleating goats, cicadas, and the pawing and snorting of his faithful horse, Epona. His peace was interrupted as a gruff male voice called out to him, "Oiiii~! Link!"

Link sighed, good-naturedly and got up, spitting the piece of hay out in the process. An older man, named Fado, ran over to him and grinned, "Hard at work as ever I see. Farm life can be pretty boring, considering what you went through, eh Link?" Link apologized quickly, "It's not boring, I prefer a peaceful life to an adventuring one, it's just, I feel…..distracted. Like something at the back of my mind is warning me to be careful." Fado looked confused and worried for a second, before laughing and slapping him on the back, "Ah c'mon Link! There isn't anything out there that you can't handle! Besides, with the Princess whipping those guards back into shape, Hyrule will be fine, you'll see!" Link still looked unconvinced but decided to shrug it off, "Is it time to end the day already then?" Fado nodded and asked that he put the goats up and call it a day, "I'm sure everything will be fine Link! Don't think about it so much!" Link nodded and grinned at him before setting off to round up the goats.

After the goats had been herded, Link rode Epona through the small village, waving to the villagers as he passed them by. Mayor Bo waved to him and smiled as Link waved back. Ilia grinned and waved to him also. When Link had gotten back from his adventure, he and Ilia had tried being more than friends, but it never worked out. Still, they remained as close as ever. He passed Colin and his dad, Rusl, practicing their swordplay. Colin had grown considerably in the past two years, both physically, and mentally. He was around 5'6" and had built up a bit of lean muscle. He waved to the two, and then to Rusl's wife, Uli who was carrying their two year old baby girl, Olivia. Link passed by the shopkeepers house, where Malo, Talo, and Beth were seen having another argument.

Talo had grown as well and in the same ways as Collin. He was also learning sword play, having a wooden sword of his own strapped to his back. While Talo had matured considerably, especially for his age, his hotheadedness had gotten him into more than a few stick situations. Malo, still a business tycoon with Malo Marts popping up in many villages, hadn't changed much at all. Beth was blossoming into a fine young lady. She let her hair grow out and tied it off on either side of her face to keep her bangs out of the way. While she was arguing, she would sneak a few looks in Collin's direction watching as he practiced his sword fighting. It was no secret that the girl had begun to fall for the boy after he had saved her from being run over by King Bulblin. Link smirked and waved as they all called out to him. When he finally reached his house, Link tethered Epona, climbed the ladder to his house, and went inside. Link yawned and lit the lamps around his cozy little house. He then set about to making himself some dinner. When he had chopped up some meat and vegetables, he put them into the pot and placed it over the fire so that the stew could cook. Pulling down some bread, cheese, and milk, Link set his meal out and watched the light fade from his window. 'Yeah, I definitely prefer a quiet life.' But fate, also seemed to have different plans for him.

In Japan, in the middle of the forest at a large school property, a hooded figure was seen chanting into the night air. The full moon overhead shined down on the figures dark form and a bright purple circle was growing underneath it. In the center was a piece of torn cloth and a few strands of red hair. The figure's chanting grew louder, "Vim obligandi. ego tibi praecipio ut educerent heros…" The circle began to spark and crackle with magical energy as the incantation continued, "Multiplex vivit qui salvi cum ipsa magia. E educ…..Nagi Springfield!" When the invocation finished, the cloth and hair burned away and the magic circle glowed red. The figure clicked its tongue in frustration, "Tch, it didn't work. The magic is going haywire. It must be that infernal curse. I bet 'he' knew I would try this!" The circle began to crack and pop as the magic became unstable. The figure darted away, knowing that the attempt was a failure. "Oh well, whatever happens, happens." And it was through this act, the fates decided to weave the tales of a young mage, and a young hero, into one.

Link was sound asleep in his bed, his lamps put out some time ago, and was unaware of a glowing circle appearing under him. He then began to sink into the circle, through his bed, until finally, there wasn't a trace left. Back in Japan, an older gentleman, wearing a white suit and smoking a cigarette, was currently headed to the area where reports of a magical disturbance were sighted. He took a long drag of his cigarette and sighed as he exhaled the smoke. "That girl is at it again hmm? Let's see what was attempted this time." As he neared the site, he noticed the magic circle was beginning to fracture apart. Purple and red lightning crackled around it. "Oh. This isn't good." The man said camly. It was then that he noticed a figure start to appear out of the center of the circle. "Oh?….what is this?" The circle finally disappeared when the figure fully emerged, the lightning disappearing with it. When the man walked over to inspect the individual, he took another drag of his cigarette and sighed deeply again. "Well, this is definitely, not good."

The person, Link, who came out of the circle, slowly opened their eyes, obviously disturbed by the change in air and the sound of someone talking. A mark on his left hand shined brightly and then dimmed. In a flash, Link lept up, unsheathing his wooden sword in the process, and stared the older man down with a fierce gaze. The man was impressed, 'Whoever he is, he's definitely has the experience of a warrior.' Link spoke in a low tone, "Who are you. And why are you in my house!?" The older man blinked a few times, 'that language. It seems like an archaic dialect of Japanese…' The man raised his hands in a placating manner, "My name is Takamichi Takahata. I don't mean you any harm." Link stared at the man, not understanding his speech, but lowered his sword, slightly. Link thought calmly, 'Judging by his looks, he's surely seen his share of battles. His posture and the way he is raising his hands means he isn't looking for a fight. So why is he…..HUH!?'

It was at this moment, Link realized he was not in his house and was now standing outside in the middle of a forest. Link looked around and panicked, 'Where am I!? Where is my house!?' The man, now known as Takamichi, cleared his throat to get Link's attention. Link stopped and watched him warily. "If you would follow me, I can bring you to someone who can help." Again, Link used his knowledge of a warriors body language to guess what the man was saying. Link nodded slowly and sheathed his sword. Takamichi then led him through the woods and to the large buildings on the other side. The only thought going through Link's mind, aside from where the man was leading him, was, 'What the heck is going on here!?'

A young Magus, and a hero of legend. Time would tell what would become of these two.

* * *

**Well, for those of you who stuck it out, congrats! I thank you for making it this far and not quitting because my writing sucks! Anyways, for those of you who have read my other work, The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Present, I am not throwing that one by the wayside. I am currently writing the next chapter as we speak...type...read...whatever. Please RxR and if you are interested in becoming a beta reader for me, drop me a msg! Ta ta!**


	2. Compita Fatum

**Madlink007: I'm glad you find it interesting and I hope you continue to think so. Why Twilight Princess Link? I felt like he was the most serious of the Links, even though they tried a little 'too' hard to make the game darker than the other Zelda games. He also was the Link that had the least amount of romantic attachments. As you know, I ship ZeldaxLink furiously, but in Twilight Princess, those two had little to no development aside from meeting twice, then again at the final battle. Well, all that, and just because I felt like it. I'm a writer, and we can be different if we wanna be :3**

**On a side note, I think I know who I'm gonna pair Link up with...although, some people, specifically yuri shippers, are not gonna approve. but oh well XD **

**I'm going to be following the manga pretty closely for a while, at least until after the kyoto arc, but it will take a different direction after that. It will still be related to the manga, but with my own enemies, characters, and storyline to go with it. But enough of this A/N Read on!**

* * *

The Legend of Negima!

I do not own the characters of Negima!©, Negima!?©, Negima!©, or the Legend of Zelda©. Please support the official release.

Chapter 2: Compita fatum (Crossroads of Fate)

Light shone down through the window of a fairly large room, illuminating the sleeping face of a blonde-haired, eighteen year old male. His pointed ears twitched as he scrunched his eyes tighter, trying to block out the light that invaded his sleep. Reluctantly, he cracked his eyes open and stretched. Sitting up he looked around in a daze. As he looked around, like cold water being splashed on him, he realized he wasn't in his bed. Panic began to set in, but was quickly replaced by the memory of the night before resurfacing in his mind. He calmed down and wiped the sweat from his brow. 'Right…last night I was…what did he call it? Summoned?' Link sighed and got off the couch that was inside the large room. He walked over to the window that was behind a small desk and stared out at it. The conversations from the previous night still fresh in his mind.

_Link followed the man for a while through the complex maze of buildings and alleys. More than once he stopped and looked at the strange constructs and technology of the place. What bothered him the most about this place was that it felt cramped. Too many buildings and not enough nature. What was this world that felt the need to keep everything close and made of stone? Where were the open fields, massive forests, and mountains? Not even Hyrule Castle Town was this bad. His musings were interrupted as he noticed the man entering a building, stopping to wait for Link to follow. Link stepped inside and continued to stay close behind the man. Link didn't trust the man completely, and he knew the same went for him. It was subtle, the way that the older man would glance at him from the corner of his eye, hiding it behind a relaxed posture and smile. His eyes, however, were sharp and quick. Much like Link's own eyes. Still, he had not shown any threat, and that in itself calmed him down a bit. Link's natural curiosity kicked in when he looked around the hallway they were in._

_The passed room after room while they walked, and upon close inspection, each one contained desks, seats, blackboard, etc. Link could tell that it was a school of some sort, not having been to one personally, but his adoptive father, Rusl, had mentioned it to him a time or two when he recounted his stories of traveling to Hyrule Castle for deliveries and such. His attention was then drawn to the apparent light sources that stretched out along the hallway. They weren't torches, that was for sure. Maybe some odd kind of lantern? Although, he'd never seen one that gave off that color of light. He was so consumed in his thoughts that he almost ran into the man who was leading him around. Link watched the man as he opened the door and stepped inside, motioning for him to follow. Link obliged and stepped inside. _

_The room was dim, but not to the point of making it hard to see. Behind the desk sat an old man. This man made the guy leading him around look relatively young. He had a head that looked like a misshapen gourd with a small ponytail of silvery-white hair. He had some seriously large eyebrows, and his ears were so long that Link had to actually force himself not to stare at them. The old man's face was down, like he was concentrating on something really important. At least, that's what his first impression was, until the younger man walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. The old man was startled and promptly fell out of his chair. Link and Takamichi sweatdropped at this. After getting up, dusting himself off and sitting back in his seat, mumbling something about no concern for the elderly, he regarded Link with a serious gaze._

"_Tell me, young man, how exactly, did you come to be here?" The old man asked. Link tilted his head in confusion. The old man stroked his white beard in thought and looked at Takamichi, "He does not understand our language?" Takamichi reached for another cigarette, having finished his other one earlier, and sighed, "He seems to speak a kind of ancient version of Japanese. Or at least, that's what I can gather anyways." The old man nodded at this and motioned for Link to come closer. (For the record, I know this is cheap and probably used a lot in these kinds of stories, but I really hate having to explain all this stuff constantly, so I'm going to use a cop-out this time. Laziness ftw!) When Link stepped forward, the old man suddenly placed his hands on Links temples and muttered, "Scientia transferre." Link began to struggle but felt something odd happening to him. He felt no malice coming from either male, so he stopped struggling, instead focusing on what was going on. He could feel information rushing into his brain, characters, sounds, places, and things, all at a high rate._

_His head was beginning to hurt, but thankfully, it seemed the old man was done. "Don't worry, young man. What I just did is known as a knowledge transfer magic. You should be able to understand my speech now, yes?" Link blinked as he realized that he, in fact, could understand what the old man was saying. "Yes…I….I understand you." The old man nodded, satisfied that it had been a success. "I'm glad to hear that. Useful thing, that magic, it can get a bit frustrating trying to explain something to someone who can't understand you." Link nodded at this and relaxed. One problem had been taken care of. After a few short introductions, the old man, now known as Konoemon Konoe, or the Dean as he preferred, asked Link again, "Do you know how it is you came to be here?" Link frowned in thought. Judging from what he remembered, Link could find no evidence that suggested he triggered his sudden appearance. "No. Last thing I remember, I was asleep in my bed. Then I wake up in the middle of the forest." Konoemon let out a deep sigh as he rubbed his temples and turned to Takamichi for an explanation._

"_It looked like a summoning circle. But something about it seemed….off. Most summoning circles are simple, meant to summon a general creature like a demon or a familiar. This one seemed more focused, like she was trying to summon a specific creature," Takamichi stopped long enough to take another drag of his cigarette, exhaling slowly before continuing, "or person." The older man nodded and made an agitated sigh, "That girl will never learn will she?" Link just stood by, waiting patiently for the two older men to include him in their conversation of 'who' exactly summoned him here. Konoemon noticed Link's confusion and simply waved it off, "It's nothing to concern yourself with, Link. Just a young mage who can't let go of her past. What we need to concern ourselves with, is figuring out how to send you back." Link nodded and they discussed different ideas of how the spell could have backfired or changed during the incantation, but without the caster there with them, and she obviously wouldn't want to discuss it, they could not come up with a solution that would help them send the wayward teen back home._

_Link sat down and placed his head in his hands. Why do the goddesses love to toy with him? He started out with a simple farm life and was then snatched away from it, only to become the savior of the land. Then, after he had finally completed his quest and settled back into his old life, he was once again snatched away. While Link was slumped forward Konoemon noticed the mark on the back of his hand. "Young man…that mark…" Link raised his head and looked at his hand. There, on the back, almost as if it had been there his entire life, was the symbol of divinity that the people of his land worshipped. The Triforce. When he had first started his journey, only one of the three connected triangles was darkened. However, after Link had defeated Ganondorf, he noticed that a second piece had become darkened. Upon asking the Princess of Hyrule she concluded that, with Ganondorf's death, the Triforce piece he held, the Triforce of Power, chose Link as its new wielder. Konoemon frowned upon seeing it while Takamichi visibly grew tense. The older man now stroked his beard again, this time in deep thought, 'Ancient power such as this…I don't think he was simply summoned from another plane of existence…I believe he might be…well, regardless, we need to be cautious about this. If 'those' people were to get their hands on it…' He cleared his throat to gain the attention of the young swordsman, "Well, putting that aside, it seems you are in a bit of a mess." He lowered his gaze and spoke again, "I can offer you a deal. Something to benefit us both, I should say." _

_Link sat up straight and narrowed his eyes, "What exactly do you mean by a 'deal'?" The older man smirked to himself, 'Ah, he's a sharp one.' Konoemon leaned forward and placed his chin on his folded hands. "I have a teacher coming in a few days. He is like myself and Takamichi-sensei here. He is a mage." Link nodded. The mage part he understood fairly quickly, Ganondorf being a wielder of black magic himself, when they had their introductions. Link didn't know any magic to speak of, save one, but he never used that since his last battle…_

"_So what is it that you want me to do?" Link waited. Konoemon sat back and replied, "I want you to keep an eye on him and his class. Certain people are stirring up trouble in the world, both human and magical, and I fear for both his safety and the safety of his class. With Takamichi here going away to investigate, he won't be around as often to protect them, and although young Negi, from what the headmaster of the magic academy has told me, is a spectacular mage, the dangers he may face are far beyond what he can handle. Of course, if you accept, I can provide food, lodging, resources, and pay for your troubles. In the end, we both gain from this, as I said before." Link's expression was guarded. Whether they meant to or not, they had effectively cornered him. Food and shelter, he had no problems getting those. It was the money and the means of finding a way home that eluded him. In reality, he had no good options. It was either take this offer, or try to find his own way with limited knowledge and no way of knowing how he could return home. In the end, he chose the most sensible option. "When do I start?" Konoemon smiled at him, and begin making the necessary arrangements._

Now, as he continued to stare out the window in the early morning, he wondered what today, his first day of duty, would become. Deciding that it would be better to meet his new comrade, of sorts, as early as possible, Link decided to dress himself with the clothes Konoemon left him and head out to meet up with the new teacher. The clothes were a tan pair of pants with a white button up shirt and a tie. A pair of shoes were given to him as well. Thanking the magic they used on him, he easily donned his new apparel. It was a little itchy and felt odd compared to his old clothes, but he didn't complain. He still strapped the wooden sword to his back as a precaution. Checking himself over, he nodded, and walked outside the room and almost right into Takamichi. "Oh, you're awake. And dressed as well. Good. Where are you headed?" "I'm going to meet this 'Negi' person that I'm supposed to be watching out for. It would be better for me to meet him and explain the situation, rather than spring it on him at the last moment." Takamichi laughed but in the back of his mind, he knew that was the dean's plan from the beginning. For an old man, he was quite the troublemaker. "Well, come with me then. I'm actually on my way to greet him right now." Link nodded and followed the man down the hall.

Negi stood in the middle of the train station, amazement written all over his face. Coming from the calm, quiet, countryside, Negi wasn't used to the crowded streets of Japan. Still, he needed to get a move on. Can't be late for your first day of teaching, right? With his green two-piece suit on, covered by a tan trench coat, large backpack, and staff sticking out from behind him, he looked more like an explorer than a teacher. Negi wandered about the station looking for his particular train that would take him to his next stage of magic training. "I wonder what kind of place Mahora Academy will be like." Asking directions from a couple, who were surprised at his fluent speech, they pointed him in the direction of his train. While the train was moving, Negi glanced out the window and watched as the scenery rolled by. 'Will I really be able to handle this…Onee-chan…' He shook those thoughts from his head. 'Remember what Uncle Stan would say…' Filled with determination, he felt confident that everything would turn out all right.

Hearing some giggling noises around him, he turned and noticed two things. One, the train, aside from himself, was now filled with only females. Two, they were eying him up and down in a way that made Negi slightly fearful. The train stopped, as the voice over the intercom announced that they had arrived at Mahora Academy. Suddenly, chaos ensued. All the girls rushed out of the train, nearly flattening Negi in the process, and more than once did he feel someone grope him. Through the loudspeakers that were mounted all over the campus, a voice called out, warning the students about the new tardy system and the punishments for being late. Hearing this, and being reminded of his own predicament, Negi ran alongside the girls, all heading for the main building.

Two of these girls were running much faster than the others. Well, one of them was running, the other was using rollerblades to keep up with her red-headed friend. The red head seemed slightly annoyed and voiced her frustrations, "This is bad! This is real bad! If we don't hurry, we're really gonna get it!" This girl's name is, Asuna Kagurazaka. She is wearing a maroon colored skirt and matching jacket. Underneath she is wearing a white, button up shirt with a tie around her neck. Her hair is tied up in two ponytails that have bells in them. She sighs irritably and continues complaining, "Sheesh. Why do you, the principal's granddaughter, have to go meet this new teacher?" Her friend smiled at her ranting and apologized, "My bad, my bad." This girls name was Konoka Konoe. She had a kind face that matched her personality. Although she is a bit mischievous. She wore the same clothes as Asuna but her hair was chocolate colored, and not put up, instead simply flowing down her back. While they were talking, they didn't notice the young, red-haired teen keeping pace next to them. Negi paid the two no mind and continued running, until he overheard one of the girls say, "….Your fortune today is, 'you'll have a meeting with destiny'." 'Fortunes, eh?' Negi wondered and decided to practice his fortune telling abilities.

He glanced at the red haired teen, who for some reason was barking, and read her future. Reading a person's future isn't very hard, but you don't see much either. Just some ideas, a few images, nothing substantial. Negi saw that she was in love with someone, but her love would not be returned. Negi frowned. A fortune like that isn't something anyone would want. He decided that telling her now would soften the blow later, that way she wouldn't go into a depression or something.

Asuna was currently yelling at Konoka about it not being her fault that she could run fast when suddenly, she felt the urge to look to her side. Next to them, was a red haired guy, probably fifteen or sixteen. He was kinda cute, in that foreign country boy kinda way. His dark red hair was pulled into a low ponytail. He had a sad, almost pitying smile on his face when he said, "Your love will be unrequited." Asuna, to say the least was stunned. Then, as fast as a bolt of lightning, it changed to anger. She turned and grabbed him by his coat and held him in the air screaming, "What did you say you jerk!?" Now it was Negi's turn to be stunned. 'What strength!? Is this what all Japanese girls are like? I assumed they were kind and well behaved! This girl is completely the opposite!'

Sitting in a window right above them, was Takamichi and Link. Link watched the three with a frown and a skeptical eye. "You're telling me, the new teacher, is that boy?" Link asked. Takamichi took a drag of his cigarette and nodded his head, exhaling as he did so, "Yes. That is Professor Negi Springfield. Son of a close friend of mine. He may seem inexperienced, but educational wise he has a bachelor's degree. His magic is just like, if not stronger, than his fathers." Link hummed in thought. He knew better than anyone to trust appearances alone. It was just that Negi was not who he was expecting. Especially since he was being man handled by one of his future students. "That will be enough, Asuna-kun!" All three who were currently in an argument looked up into the window, Asuna freezing immediately and letting Negi go. He smiled and waved at Negi, "Hey, Negi-kun. Long time no see."

Negi straightened his coat and grinned up at him, "Hey old man! It has been a long time. You haven't visited 'big sis' and I in a while!" Takamichi raised an eyebrow playfully, "Old man? I may have to re-teach you some manners, boy." Negi rolled his eyes in the same way, "Old dog teaching the young dog, eh? I'd like to see you try, be careful you don't break a hip!" Both stared each other down before bursting into laughter, much to Asuna's confusion. "Wh-wha!? You two know each other!?" Calming down, he ignored Asuna's question and spoke to Negi again, "Welcome to Mahora Academy! Nice place isn't it, Negi-sensei." Just as Asuna was about to ask what he was talking about, she was startled when a blonde haired guy, about eighteen years old, leapt out of the window and landed next to them. Konoka could barely be heard asking, "Wasn't that two floors up?" when the blonde bowed to Negi. "Hello, Negi-sensei." Negi, confused, bowed as well, "Hello there…umm…." Link put out his hand, "My name is Link." Negi hesitantly shook it, "Right….hello, Link…"

Asuna shoved Link out of the way and grabbed Negi by the coat again, "Sensei!? What do you mean!?" "Negi here is going to be taking over class 2-A from me this year." Asuna felt like an arrow pierced her heart, like the ones you see in a comedy manga. Pulling himself from her grip, he backed away and bowed to them, "Yes, hello. My name is Negi Springfield and I will be your new homeroom teacher as well as your English teacher." Asuna was on the verge of tears. "B-but Takahata-sensei! Just a while ago, this jerk said something about unreq…umm something really rude to me!" Takamichi was walking out of the doors where he had just been and raised an eyebrow, "Really? That doesn't sound like something he'd do."

Asuna turned her head to look at him but when she did, her hair brushed across Negi's nose. "A….Ah…Ah-choo!" A blast of wind shot out at Asuna, so powerful, that the buttons and seams holding her clothes together were ripped apart. Asuna was now standing there, in nothing but her pink bear panties. Negi blushed red and turned away quickly, Link almost face planted, Takamichi just looked on, dumbfounded, and Konoka merely watched, muttering, "Oh my…" Asuna tried to cover herself with her hands and cried out, "_NOOOOOO_….!" Negi winced and softly said, "Whoops..." Takamichi turned away and called over his shoulder to Negi, "After you're done sorting…..this out, come to the dean's office. There are things we need to discuss." Link frowned at Negi, disappointed, and followed after Takamichi.

While they were walking, Link asked, "Are you sure he can do something like this? Using his magic to strip a young girl. That's low and perverted." Takamichi chuckled to himself, "You misunderstand, Link. Negi's magical affinity is wind. He can't fully control his magic ability so it tends to act up on its own. Usually in the form of hurricane force sneezes. You should have seen what happened last time I went to a festival with him. That was an interesting day." Link sweatdropped at the older man and said, "Now you sound like a pervert." Takamichi simply laughed.

Back to the other three, Asuna was crying about 'Takahata-sensei' seeing her bear panties, Konoka was still trying to figure out where that wind had come from and Negi was trying to fix the situation the best way he knew how. By being an English gentleman. And as an English gentleman he could not stand to see a girl cry. He shrugged his trench coat off his shoulders and draped it over Asuna, averting his eyes the whole time, "Here, wear this until you can get a change of clothes." Asuna wordlessly wrapped the coat around her body. As she stood up and watched him run towards the dean's office, she thought to herself, 'Well…maybe he isn't such a rotten guy…but he's still a jerk.' And with that, she and Konoka ran off to get Asuna some spare clothes.

* * *

**Why is it always easy to write the first few chapters, then from about the middle to the end, its like murder trying write a single paragraph!? Is it just me? Anyone? ok...**


	3. Primum impressiones sunt raro iucunda

...**I really have nothing to say right now sooo...ON TO THE SHOW!**

* * *

The Legend of Negima

I do not own Negima! Negima!? Negima! Or the Legend of Zelda©

Please support the official release

Chapter 3: Primum impressiones sunt raro iucunda (First impressions, are rarely pleasant)

After Asuna made it back to the Dorm and clothed herself, keeping the coat that Negi had lent her, she made it back to the school as quickly as possible, with Konoka right behind her. "That was pretty sweet of him don't you think, Asuna?" She snorted angrily, "Sweet or not, he's still a jerk! And what was with that wind!?" Konoka laughed, "Oh Asuna." She then put a finger to her lip and tilted her head in thought, "I wonder who the blonde guy was with Takahata-Sensei. It looked like he knew Negi-sensei, but Negi-sensei didn't seem to know him." Asuna huffed, "Probably some problem child that Takahata-sensei had to deal with. You know, like those mentors in the movies that set the kids straight?" Konoka wondered about that. He didn't seem like a problem child. Far from it actually. In fact, he kinda reminded her of someone else she knew. Quiet, strong, and, from what she saw, always carried a sword around. Konoka decided she'd figure it out later, and raced to keep up with the redhead.

Negi sighed for the fourth time since he walked into the building. His first day and he had angered, stripped, and caused one of his students to cry, all in less than thirty minutes. 'Oh well, I just have to make it up to her somehow, and try to control that infernal sneezing!' It took him a while to find the dean's office, but eventually, he made it. Stepping inside, he noticed Takahata and the boy he met earlier were inside, sitting on the sofa, while the dean was behind his desk. "Ah, Negi! Come in. Your headmaster has told me a lot about you." Negi walked inside and bowed to the old man. 'What is with those eyebrows!? Did he glue caterpillars to his face!? And those ears! Ah, respectful, respectful…' "Yes, hello. The headmaster mentioned that you two were acquainted." The dean laughed, "We were drinking buddies in the old days, but that's not important." His expression turned business-like, "You do know why you're here and the consequences if you fail this trial?"

Link watched Negi's reaction, gauging his character. How a person reacts in a tense situation shows a lot about their character. Negi gulped but steeled his nerves, "Y-yes. I understand, but I will not fail. I have someone that I have to find. If I cannot pass this trial, then I cannot hope to surpass him!" Link smirked in his seat while Takamichi nodded. The kid has guts that's for sure. The dean watched him with a critical eye, before leaning back in his desk, "Alright, I'm sure you'll do fine my boy. Oh, and remember, if anyone finds out about your magic, not only will you fail, but you may possibly be turned into an ermine." Negi turned pale at the prospect of returning to wales as a small rodent, but he nodded his head, "Y-yes sir." Link took this moment to stand up, "Professor Negi. We will be working together from here on out. I hope we get along well together." Link bowed while Negi looked questioningly at the dean. "Ah yes, due to a few…complicated circumstances, this young man is now stranded here. He will be a part of your class and will serve as a bodyguard for the class. Be sure to treat him well." Negi bowed back to him, "H-hello. I do believe we met this morning." Link stood and cocked an eyebrow, "Yes. Did you sort that 'situation' out?" Negi looked to the side and scratched his head, "Yeah…I think she's still angry at me though."

At this point, Asuna and Konoka burst through the doors. Well, Asuna did, Konoka just followed behind, smiling like it was normal. "Hold on a second! Is this guy seriously going to be our teacher!? Doesn't anyone find this odd!?" 'Speak of the devil…' Negi thought to himself. The dean merely smiled, "Ah, Asuna, perfect timing, I wanted to introduce you, but you seemed to have already met." Asuna growled and pointed at Negi, "This kid can't be our teacher! He's the same age, I don't care what kind of degree he has! It's just not normal!" The dean stroked his beard and glanced at her, "Negi is more than qualified to be a teacher, and I trust his ability to keep his work and private life separate. Right, Negi?" The young mage nodded. "Speaking of which, have you met my granddaughter? Quite the catch isn't she? If you're interested, I could set up a-Ouch!" The old teacher was interrupted by a bop on his head from a mallet, wielded by Konoka who giggled, "Oh grandpa." The thought on everyone's mind was, 'Where did she get that from?' Link bowed to the two of them, "I don't believe I introduced myself. My name is Link, and I will be joining your class from now on."

Asuna could only gape, "Ehhhh~!? A guy in our class!? How old are you anyways!?" Link opened his mouth to answer, but the dean beat him to it, "He's the same age as you are. Please take care of him as he is not used to this kind of environment. As for why I'll allow a male into an all girl's school, well, I have me reasons. I trust that he will not cause trouble." Asuna felt like everything she knew was falling to pieces all around her. "Alright, class is about to begin, wouldn't want to be late, eh? Ms. Shizuna, could you come in please?" Negi turned to greet the new person but was surprised when he turned right into the woman's well-endowed chest. "Ah…sorry about that!" Negi apologized quickly and backed away, his face slightly red. The woman, now known as Shizuna, smiled at him, "It's fine. If you ever need help, don't hesitate to call myself or Mr. Takahata." Negi fumbled around with his words for a few seconds before simply settling with an "Ok." When Shizuna began to lead them away, the dean called out to both Link and Negi, "After class, please come see me about your living arrangements." Both nodded and followed Shizuna. The dean sighed, "Things will get lively around here it seems." Just then, the phone rang prompting the old man to answer, "Hello?...Yes….oh?...I see….very well then, I will prepare for his arrival." Hanging up, the dean walked over to the window and looked down into the courtyard, "Lively indeed…"

When they reached the classroom, Negi and Link, Asuna having yelled at Negi saying that she would never accept him as a teacher and ran ahead of them into the classroom with Konoka running behind her, stood in front of the door. Negi swallowed hard and opened it slowly. Two things happened at that moment. Negi noticed an eraser falling towards his head and, by pure reflex, activated his magic to levitate the eraser. Asuna, who had been staring out the window, fuming, was now watching Negi. 'What the…?' Link flicked Negi in the back of the head and Negi, realizing what he was doing, let the eraser hit him. Link sighed, 'This guy won't last a day without someone finding out about his magic.' (Me: You know me so well! Link: It's not a fact I'm proud of…) Picking up the eraser, Negi walked forward into the class. Link noticed a thin wire where Negi's leg was and before he could stop him, Negi tripped, rolled forward and smacked his desk. While he was rolling, three suction arrows shot out and stuck to his rear while a bucket landed on his head. Link face palmed and, unknown to either, he and Asuna shared the same thought, 'Is this guy really going to be alright?'

Negi got up, pulled the arrows off of him and removed the bucket. Link could feel the anger rolling off of him. Negi stood behind his desk, clutching it tightly, so much so that some of the girls were scarred. Then, he snapped his head up and laughed, "Man, you guys got me good! That was really surprising!" Getting over their initial shock, the girls all began talking at once, asking who he was, apologizing, and saying they set that trap for their teacher. Ms. Shizuna decided that now was as good a time as any to break the news, "This is your teacher. Go ahead Negi." Negi coughed into his hand and bowed, "Hello, my name is Negi Springfield. From here until March, I will be your homeroom and English teacher. Please treat me well." Link also decided it was time to introduce himself, bowing as well, "My name is Link. I will be joining the class from now on. I hope we all get along." Once again, he silently thanked the dean's magic for giving him the knowledge of the country's etiquette.

Link felt his eardrums split wide open when the girls screamed and ran up to the front, all of them asking questions. "Where are you from!?" "How old are you!?" "Are you two related!?" "Do either of you have Girlfriends!?" "Why do you have a wooden sword on your back?" Negi frantically tried and failed to calm the class down so he could address them. Link, getting tired of being crowded, put his index finger and thumb in his mouth and whistled loudly, causing all the girls, Negi, and Shizuna, to wince and stop. "You know, we can't answer your questions if you don't ask them calmly and one at a time." Calming down a bit, the girls slowly asked their questions, but it didn't change their excitement. "Hey, is this for real?" An orange haired, bespectacled girl, named Chisame, asked. Ms. Shizuna nodded, "Yes, it's for real. Negi will be teaching this class and Link will be your classmate." Negi marveled at his ease at handling the situation, but before he could thank him he was, for the second time that day, grabbed by his collar and lifted into the air by Asuna.

"Alright, jerk, what was that whole thing with the eraser about!?" Negi was seriously getting pissed off, being man, er, woman handled like this, but when she mentioned the eraser, he immediately panicked, "I-I um….I don't know what you're talking about!" She eyed him suspiciously, "Don't lie to me, I saw the whole thing!" Negi was near hyperventilating, but before he could cause more damage, Asuna felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning towards it, Link spoke to her in a calm voice, "Asuna was it? Professor Negi needs to teach the class. I don't know what you saw, but it seems you were the only one who did." Asuna blinked and looked around. The whole class was asking each other what Asuna meant with the eraser. "If you are done, please let our teacher go." She huffed and put him down, "Asuna? Don't you have something to say to him?" This came from another person nearby. A stunning blonde walked from between the other girls and stood near Asuna, folding her arms across her chest. Her name was Ayaka Yukihiro. She is also the class president, giving her the nickname, 'prez'. "Well? Apologize to our teacher. Oh I forgot, monkeys don't have manners." Temper flaring, Asuna got up in the blonde's face, "What did you say blondie!? I don't want to hear anything from a cradle robber like you!" The blonde girl returned the rage with equal vigor, "What did you just call me!? Coming from someone with an old man complex, that's rich!" Asuna, now embarrassed and angry yelled back, "Shut up! He is not old!" With that, a brawl broke out.

Link sighed watching the two fight and Negi trying to calm them down, "I give up." Looking around for an empty seat, he noticed one at the front of the class, but when he went to sit down, he felt a presence in the chair. He felt that someone was there, but he couldn't see who. Moving away from the seat he went to the back of the room and sat down next to a short blonde girl who seemed interested in Negi, but not in the way the other girls were. Link made a mental note to watch her for anything suspicious, when he felt someone staring at him. He looked around for the source and saw a girl with black hair with a single ponytail on one side. Just from looking at her, he could tell she was a swordsman, and a talented one at that. Her posture, stare, and attitude reflected that, and the hand on the bundle at her side that looked suspiciously like a sword was a good giveaway, too. The eyed each other for a few seconds, a silent message being passed to him, 'If you harm my classmates, I will do everything in my power to end you.' Link nodded and returned his attention to Negi who, after having Ms. Shizuna sort out Asuna and Ayaka, was beginning to teach.

Sitting by a fountain on the campus to rest, Negi sighed. After he began teaching, Asuna had pelted him with bits of an eraser, trying to get him to use his magic again, but Negi allowed them to hit him. He was still a bit surprised though about what happened at the end of class. _Negi tried to teach, but the world seemed to be against him as he didn't even get through a single page of material before the bell rang, signaling the end of class. The students began to file out as Negi slumped in his chair, "Well, that could have gone better." Link walked past him and informed him that he would be going to talk to the dean about sleeping arrangements. Negi responded by giving a weak thumbs up before leaning back in his chair and staring at the ceiling. 'So far, nothing's been going right, big sis. I won't give up, though. I still want to reach 'him' someday.' His thoughts were interrupted when a large coat landed on his face. Surprised, Negi flailed about and fell out of his seat. Pulling it off, he inspected the coat. It was the one he gave Asuna. Said girl was standing in front of him, arms folded, and looking to the side with slightly reddened cheeks. "Th-thank you…for letting me use it…" Negi just looked at her for a few seconds, before giving a half smile and placing the coat next to him, "Don't mention it. As a teacher, it's my job to look out for my students. Thank you for returning it to me." Asuna huffed and walked away, "Trying to act 'cool'?" She stopped at the door and turned back around, "I still don't think you should be a teacher…but I won't complain about it anymore." And with that she left._

Negi was confused at her behavior, but decided to shrug it off as girl's hormones. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a class roster that Takahata had given to him and skimmed over it. "Seat number eight, Asuna Kagerazaka." Negi pulled out a pen, and scribbled something down next to her name. "Well, I suppose should see the dean about where I'll be sleeping from now on." Standing up, he noticed a girl with purple hair that covered her face carrying a stack of books walk down the stairs. Negi flipped glanced at his book, "Seat number 27, Nodoka Miyazaki? Can she even see where she's going? Ah! She's gonna fall!" Negi pulled an object off of his bag that was wrapped in cloth. When he began to channel some magic into it, the cloth unraveled, revealing a wooden staff. Before Negi could cast a wind spell to break her fall, she was grabbed around the waist from behind and pulled away from the edge by a boy with long black hair. Negi sighed in relief, "For a second there, I thought I would have to use magic, good thing that guy was there." Hearing some rustling behind him, he turned around to see the last thing he wanted to see. Asuna was behind him, mouth wide open, with a few bags in her arms. "Umm…ah…you…didn't hear that…right?" She didn't answer. Instead she looked at him, then his staff, then back to him, before narrowing her eyes, "I knew it." Yeah, today was not his day…

* * *

**Well folks, here is another chapter! Getting right down to business, do you guys think I made Asuna too violent? I just felt like I may have gone a bit overboard in this chapter but, i'll let you guys decide. What about Negi and Link? I'd like to hear your thoughts on their attitudes as well. But anyways, i'm going to be introducing a few oc's into the story so that all the girls that wont get either Negi or Link will not be hung out to dry. I may put a few more in, just like passerby's or such one shot appearances, so shoot me some of your oc's and i'll see if i can write them in. Some, depending on the story, may make a permanent appearance! But anyways, Ciao!**


	4. Virtus praemium est realis magicae

**Yosh! Another chapter done! This is my first time writing a story where I'm splitting 'screen time' between so many characters, so bear with me until I find the 'rhythm' for the story. Also, feedback would be much appreciated so that I can fix my writing style to make it easier to understand or read. A writer is only as good as how many people correct him. We can only get better by people telling us what we did wrong and could fix. But anyways, on a sidenote, I'm going to put songs into the chapters from now on. I see other people do it and it seems like a nice way to set the mood for the scene in the fic, but idk. On to the stuff! **

* * *

The Legend of Negima!

I do not own anything! Except this cookie, and it shall be mine forever :3

Any magic will be in **Bold **print. Also, I'm switching to using the Japanese suffixes cause it makes it easier for me to write.

Chapter 4: Virtus praemium est realis magicae (Courage is the real magic)

Walking down the streets of Mahora, carrying a fairly large stack of books, was the quiet, shy, Nodoka Miyazaki. One would think that such a small girl would have a lot of trouble carrying all those books, but she managed with just a bit of stumbling. 'Today was an interesting day. A new teacher and a new student. Although both of them are boys…' Nodoka shivered at the thought. To tell the truth, she was absolutely terrified of boys. She couldn't even talk to Takahata-sensei when he was teaching them. It was odd to her that a teenage boy would be a teacher, but even more so that a boy would become a student in an all-girls class. 'What if he's like those boys that "Paru-san" talks about…?' She immediately shook the thought from her head.

She finally reached the last major obstacle between her, and her destination. The stairs that led to the fountain were fairly steep, considering she was carrying a ton of books. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she started down the steps. Around that time, a young man, about 18 to 19, was walking in the direction of the Dean's office. He had long, black hair that went almost all the way down his back. He was wearing a white dress shirt, tan pants, and had a large bag slung over his back. His eyes looked golden in color and seemed to glow in the sunlight. Although his posture and facial expression made him seem carefree and generally bored, he was far from calm. Being called to here from the Kansai Magic Association had really set him on edge. Things were already tense between the east and the west, and his coming here was like a gesture of goodwill. The young man scratched his head and sighed, "Geez, you'd think that since the leaders are 'those' two, things would have been patched up already." Some of his black hair fell into his face for about the millionth time today and he growled in frustration. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a white hair band and wrapped the offending locks of hair behind his head in a thick ponytail.

Once that was done with, he continued walking and taking in the sights. In the distance, he noted that a young girl was carrying a large stack of books. 'Is she going to be alright….?' He wondered. Such a large stack of books… wait… she wasn't going down those stairs was she!? Before she even began to fall, the raven-haired teen raced forward to catch her. Even by magical standards, he was very fast. Almost as fast as a wind mage, but not quite. Just as Nodoka began to fall to the side, and most likely to her death, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and yank her back. "Wah!?" She fell backwards and landed on the person behind her. "Oi, you need to be more careful." Nodoka froze. That voice was definitely a boy's voice. This meant that she was sitting on…

With a surprised yelp, Nodoka shot up and scrambled up the stairs a few steps. The black haired teen was a little confused, but shrugged it off. At the bottom of the stairs, near the fountain, he noticed an orange haired girl grab a red haired guy and drag him towards the nearby woods. 'Geez, she must need 'it' now.' He sighed and stood up, brushing himself off, turned around to see the purple-haired girl still standing there, twiddling her thumbs. "Th-thank you… for saving me…" Bending down, he picked up some of her books and handed them to her, "No problem. Here are your books, I'd help you take them to wherever you're going, but I have to go see the dean." Nodoka took the books from him and replied, "I-its ok, I'm not that far away from the library now." With that, she gathered the rest of the books, made it down the stairs, and went on her way. Shrugging again, he went back to retrieve his bag, and made his way to the dean's office. "Ah, I forgot to introduce myself."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" The dean pulled his hands away from his ears when Link finished his outburst, "I'm sorry, but we simply have no room for either of you anywhere else. I need you to be close to the class so you staying in the boy's dorm is out of the question, and there are no more rooms for teachers so Negi-kun has no options either." Link tried to argue the point, but he knew that he was no match for a sound argument. Sword fights? He could hold his own with the best of them. Debates? He stood no chance. "I… I understand…" The dean sighed and leaned forward, "I know this isn't something you're used to. I'm sure your customs were a lot different, but you have to understand." Link sighed and nodded. The dean sat back and smiled mischievously, "Besides, you can think of this as… training of sorts. 'Conditioning of the mind'." Link frowned at him, "You're getting a kick out of this aren't you? I'm 19 years old, aren't you concerned at all?" The dean laughed and waved him off, "I can tell that you wouldn't do anything to harm those girls. As for Negi-kun, he may be 16, but his skill with handling women is about the same as a brick, so no, I'm not worried." Out of reasons to object, Link resigned himself to his fate, "Alright, who are we staying with?"

Link closed the door to the dean's office a few moments later, slightly irritated. 'Even if what he says is true, a male being in a sleeping area with women, unsupervised is not a good idea.' His thoughts were interrupted when Takahata made his presence known to him, "Seems you don't approve of the dean's arrangements?" Link sighed and walked down the hallway, Takahata next to him, "Of course I don't approve. A healthy teenage boy alone with a bunch of healthy teenage girls, who wouldn't be worried?" The older teacher nodded his head, pulling out a cigarette when they were outside, "I agree. But the reason the Headmaster is doing this is because he has faith in you both. I'm sure you'll do fine." Link sighed, "It's not me that I'm worried about." (Me: You should be… I have… 'Plans' for you… heh heh heh… Link: 0_o!?)

'This is bad! This is very bad!' We're the only thoughts in Negi's head as he was now pinned against a tree by an angry orange-headed girl. "Alright, spill! What are you, some kind of super guy!?" Negi, in his distress, and seeing he couldn't lie his way out, just decided to be honest, "Umm… not exactly. I'm actually a mage." That just seemed to make her even angrier, "Mage? Like *Henry Putter? Wait a minute… you're a mage… YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BLEW MY CLOTHES OFF!?" Negi winced at the memory, as well as turned a bit red, "Ah… yeah… sorry about that. My specialty is wind magic and sometimes it goes out of control…" She continued to shake him, "Sorry!? Takahata-sensei saw me in my underwear!" Negi apologized again, and this time, she seemed to calm down a bit, "What are you doing here anyways? If you're supposed to be a mage, why are you at an all-girls academy teaching English?"

Negi then explained that it was his dream to become one of the greatest mages in the world, the Magister Magi's. "The final test is for me to try and live a normal life in society while hiding my magic from non-mages." Asuna caught onto something he said, "So if someone found out you were a mage, you'd get into trouble?" Negi panicked again, "Yes! I'd have my magic taken away and I'd be turned into an ermine! Please don't tell anyone!" Asuna let him go and crossed her arms, "Don't tell anyone? Yeah right! After what you put me through, I'm going to tell everyone!" Negi lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes and a dangerous aura forming around him, "Then you give me no choice..." Asuna backed away, worried, "Eh?" Negi raised his staff and pointed it at her, "I'll have to erase your memories. It might cause some minor to severe brain damage, but it's the only way to ensure you never speak of this…so…sorry about that…" Now it was Asuna's turn to panic, "Wait, brain damage!?" The air began to swirl around Negi as he chanted his spell, "and… **Vanish!**" Asuna cried out when some tearing noises were heard. After the wind died down a bit, some still swirling around Asuna causing her skirt to fly up, Negi was sporting a full red face along with Asuna, "Umm… that's not how that spell is supposed to go…"

Asuna was about to rip him a new one, when they heard someone come from the bushes to the left, "Ah, Negi-kun, Link-kun and I were looking for… oh…" Both teens turned to the left and saw Link, who was face palming and muttering something like, "See? What did I tell you?" while Takahata was slightly stunned. It was like watching a scary movie even though you know you're gonna be scared, you know you should look away, but you can't. Takahata coughed into his hand and turned around quickly, "Twice in one day, Negi-kun? Link-kun will give you your sleeping arrangements after you sort… this out… again." And with that, Takahata was gone and Link was standing there, watching them with a doubtful expression. Asuna, needless to say, took it a lot better than most would if their crush saw them in just their underwear, and then with no underwear. She screamed, "_NOOOOOOOOooooo…!_" Negi apologized again and again.

Asuna, now embarrassed beyond belief, walked dejectedly next to Link and Negi. "Umm… sorry… again… I tried to erase your memory, but for some reason, I ended up erasing your… clothes…" Turning on him, she lifted him into the air, again. 'This is reaaaally getting old…' Negi thought, slightly irritated now, "I KNOW WHAT YOU ERASED! Ahh! If you're such a "great mage" I demand you turn back time!" Negi sighed, "I'm not that experienced yet. Time travel is a delicate magic, and I simply don't have the skill yet." Asuna let him down, "Alright then, since you can't do that, you have to help me win Takahata-sensei's heart!" Negi sweatdropped, 'She does realize that he's like 20 years her senior… right?' "If those predictions of unrequited love come true, it's your fault, so you have to take responsibility!" Negi thought for a moment. It made sense, if he hadn't sneezed or tried to erase her memory, Takahata wouldn't have seen her like that… "Alright. I'll do what I can." Link just walked silently behind the two as they discussed possible things that Negi could do to help her. 'Even though he's a bit accident prone, the kid's got a good head on his shoulders. Maybe the dean was right after all.' Link smirked at the thought.

"Wait, what!?" Link cringed until he could hear again, "Exactly what I said. The dean has decided that Negi will be rooming with you and Konoka-san." Negi and Asuna both started to object and yell, respectively, until Link bopped them both on the head, "No whining. It's been decided so there is nothing we can do about it. We'll just have to deal with it." Both of them dropped their heads, but agreed. Negi looked back up at Link when he realized something, "Wait, where will you be sleeping?" Link scratched his head, "I'm rooming with Setsuna Sakurazaki. I don't recall meeting her though but I guess now is as good a time as any." Asuna thought a minute, "Setsuna-san? I think she was friends with Konoka. She's really quiet and is always carrying that weird bundle around." Link remembered the girl who was watching him during class that day, 'So that's her. Well, that makes it a bit easier, assuming I can get her to trust me.' The three of them entered the school building and headed to the classroom, still talking about how Negi could help Asuna, and agreed on mind reading just before opening the door to the room. As soon as the door slid open, screams of "Surprise!" echoed out into the hallway as the students of 2-A welcomed their new teacher.

Negi was excited that the girls threw a welcoming party for him and watched as they performed various acts, cooking, and even a duel. Link stood in a corner, smiling at the sight. It almost reminded him of his own welcome home party when he had finally returned to Ordon Village. It went on for three days. Thinking of home caused his smile to drop a bit, but nevertheless, he stayed relatively cheerful. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the swordswoman looking at him and made a small gesture indicating that he wanted to talk to her. Her eyes shifted from Konoka to him before she gave a small nod. Link then returned his attention to the girls who were taking turns harassing Negi, in their own way. However, a certain purple headed girl was leaning against the window, staring outside, as if she was looking for something, or someone. 'I wonder… who was that boy? I never got his name, so I can't even thank him properly for saving me…' At that moment, a green haired girl's 'love' senses began going haywire as she zeroed in on the poor girl like a predator to its prey. Meanwhile, Negi was enjoying himself and talking to Takahata, at least until Asuna, unsubtly, elbowed him in the side, reminding him to read Takahata's mind. Negi silently nodded and decided to go with the best approach he could think of, "Takamichi-san? What do you think about Asuna-san?"

*Thwack!*

Asuna's face hit the floor, 'That idiot! Couldn't he have worded that a bit better!?' Takahata, confused, replied, "Asuna-kun? Well she's a hard worker at her part-time job every morning…she's always alert…she's bright and cheerful…I think she's a nice girl." Negi's face scrunched up when he read the older man's thoughts, "I…see…" Walking back over to Asuna he leaned next to her, "He was thinking… 'No panties'." 'Of course!' Asuna mentally wailed, "Before! Ask him what he thought of me before that!" Negi nodded, "Alright." A few seconds later, he sighed and relayed the message, "He was thinking, 'Bear panties'." Asuna lowered her head in defeat before running out of the room, and Negi, feeling responsible for this mess, followed after her. Link watched the two and shook his head before he felt a presence at his side, "You wanted to speak with me?" Her eyes never leaving Konoka, Setsuna stood next to Link, the bundle slung over her back. "Yes. Follow me please." Both of them walked outside and in the opposite direction of where Negi and Asuna had run off to.

Finding a suitable place to talk Link decided to go for the direct approach, "I assume you know who I am and why I'm here?" Setsuna nodded, "Konoe-sama has filled me in with most of the details. For someone who was summoned out of their time period, you seem to be taking it rather well." Link gave a small snort, "That's one of my strong points I guess. I'm extremely adaptable when it comes to situations like these, although it can still be a little disorienting. The magic that the dean used on me is all well and good, but if I simply don't understand something it can cause a major headache." Setsuna nodded again, her stoic face never failing, "You didn't call me out here to simply introduce yourself, did you?" Link shook his head, "Partially, but I also wanted ask you if you would be ok with me rooming with you. The dean wants me close to the class as much as possible so I was told to room with you." Setsuna's face turned to shock and then to minor embarrassment, "That… for a young man and a young woman to be in the same room…" Link held up his hand, "I know, I tried to argue that with the dean, but he made some good points. If it bothers you, I will find somewhere else to sleep that is close by." "No, it's fine. The dean obviously trusts you enough to let you stay with a girl, so I won't object." Link sighed, relieved, "Thank you. We should probably work out things like bathroom times and such." She agreed and they made their way back down the hall when they heard someone speaking. "I love you."

~A few minutes earlier~

Play Bleach ost: Here to stay

"Asuna-san, wait!" Negi ran down the hall after the retreating girl. "Just stop following me! This has nothing to do with you!" Asuna yelled back at him. Negi still pressed on when they reached the stairs, "Look! I can try to make that love potion you asked about, I just need to research it!" Negi sighed and scratched the back of his head, looking down the stairs at Asuna, who had momentarily stopped running, "Besides, I'm your teacher from now on…" Asuna looked off to the side, a single tear in her eye, "I told you… it's fine… it's unrequited love after all… even if I did use that love potion…" Negi was worried now. He has caused this whole mess, and he couldn't even use his magic to help her. His eyes widened as he remembered something important that he learned when he was little. Smiling, he used the same words he was taught long ago, "I'm sorry. Using magic for something like this is no good. My ojii-san always told me, 'Our magic is not omnipotent… a little bit of courage is the real magic."

Watching him say those words, the last rays of the setting sun shining through the window behind him, his expression calm, serene, and slightly mature, Asuna felt something stir in her chest. Immediately she turned and started back down the stairs leaving Negi slightly confused, "W-what's with that face?" She stopped, however, smiled and turned back to look at him, "I understand. I'll try to show a little courage, too." Negi grinned back, happy that his ojii-san's advice had worked. "So… before that, let me practice confessing." Negi froze, "Huh?" Asuna looked back at him, "Well I can't confess to him without practicing, can I?" she stated matter-of-factly. Walking back up the stairs to him, she laid out the details, "You're Takahata-Sensei from now on, ok?" Negi nodded dumbly, "Uhh… ok?" Asuna stood in front of him on the same step for a few seconds. They were nearly the same height, give or take two inches with Negi being taller. Asuna moved down a step began to undo her bell-ornamented hair ties. Negi watched as her hair began to flow down her back, 'Whoa… she looks almost exactly like Ane-san…' Without warning, she started, "I love you."

Negi was taken aback, "I love you… sensei…" He felt his face begin to heat up. 'She looks so cute…' She kept going, forcing him to snap back to reality, "I've loved you for such a long time. Is that troublesome for you?" It looked almost real, like it was Negi himself that she was confessing to. Negi stammered out, "Ah… no…but…" Asuna sighed sadly and turned away, "I guess it would never work between someone like you and someone like me." Negi couldn't stop himself. She just looked so heartbroken. He reached for her to stop her, "Don't say something like…!" When he grabbed her, Asuna was surprised and turned around quickly, "Ah…" Negi's movement had caused him to go down a step so that they were now face to face, "Um…" In the quiet of the hallway, you could almost hear the erratic heartbeats of the two teens. Asuna brushed it off as nerves but said, "Is… Is it alright if we continue…?" Negi nodded his head slowly. Asuna began to lean forward, closing the short distance between their lips, "Close your eyes…" Negi's were practically shut before she said anything, and Asuna just watched him. 'Isn't this going a bit far for practice…? He looks like a little kid right now… but still kinda mature at the same time… and cu-!'

Asuna shook her head and pinched his cheeks, making a very bad nervous laugh, "Pfft-hahahaha! You thought I was actually going to kiss you!?" Negi could only gape, "Eh…?" Asuna kept laughing and grinning, "That was punishment for everything you put me through today!" Above them, they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, "Well, you sure move on your students fast don't you, _sensei_." Link was standing at the top of the stairs, his face mixed between amused and teasing, with Setsuna, Ayaka, and a few other students from the class. There was a lot of shouting, misunderstandings, and laughing from all sides as they went their separate ways for the night, Link heading off with Setsuna, and Negi with Asuna. While Negi walked next to her, he kept stealing glances at her from the corner of his eye. He couldn't get that image of her out of his head. Mentally slapping himself for thinking about a student like that, he returned to the conversation at hand when Asuna asked, "…but you're really inexperienced overall. Do you really intend to be a teacher here in spite of that?" Negi sighed and gazed upwards, worriedly, at the stars that were beginning to show in the night sky, 'It's true… since I got here, nothing has been going well… I also got exposed as a mage… can I really do it…?'

Asuna gently elbowed his arm, "C'mon, if you get depressed just cause you messed up on the first day, you'll never become a powerful magician, right?" Negi turned back to Asuna, the image of her from before flashing through his mind, and smiled, "Yeah. You're right." Placing her hands behind her head, she walked forward a bit before softly adding, "If you keep trying hard… you'll be a good teacher one day, too." For the second time that day, Negi was surprised at Asuna's behavior, but couldn't tell if she was messing with him again or not. 'As fast as she can go from normal to angry to cute, it's going to give me whiplash before I'm done here…' Nevertheless he quickened his pace to catch up to her, ready to start the next day.

Meanwhile, the two swordsmen were walking in companionable silence. Bathroom times and sleeping areas had been arranged, so they stayed quiet and simply enjoyed the walk. Setsuna kept glancing at him, a habit she picked up from her duties around campus, watching for anything suspicious. While she was certain the dean had trusted him, why he had sent him to live with her made her naturally worried. The dean could very well have sent him to her so that she could keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't do anything. She hadn't noticed how much time had passed until Link began waving his hand in front of her face, "Hellooooo~. You still there?" Setsuna blushed in embarrassment for becoming distracted, "Ah, sorry. I was… thinking." Link nodded and shrugged, "Yeah, I kinda lose focus when I do that, too. Well, we should get to your room and get some sleep. I have the feeling that it'll only get more hectic from here on…" In his mind he added, 'It always does when I'm involved…' The young swordswoman nodded and led the way, still feeling a bit awkward and slightly self-conscious about letting a guy sleep in the same room as her, but she decided to let it be. Her only thoughts were on her duty to her ojou-sama. Nothing else mattered.

*Henry Putter: I didn't want to break the fourth wall, though I may have already… several times…, so I made a parody of the original name. XD.

* * *

**Nope. Nothing.**


	5. diligunt aegrotos

**This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written, which, judging by some other Negima fanfics I've read, isn't saying much. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter... it kinda wrote itself... but idk... anyways, on to the replies, then the story!**

**RStreighart: Someone understands me!? YES! I'M NOT ALONE! XD Thanks for the follow and I hope I can keep you interested!**

**Clover: Glad you think so! XD**

**Aether032: Setsuna is a character that has to grow on you I guess. I thought she was epic when I first saw her, and funny when she threatened to break Negi's **** off in the baths XD. I thought she'd get along well with Link, since they have a lot in common, but meh. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm kinda iffy on it myself...**

* * *

The Legend of Negima!

I do not own… you know what? Screw it. I'm not gonna keep listing this crap over and over again! I own nothing! Not even my dignity! ...wait...

Chapter 5: diligunt aegrotos (Love sick)

(Play: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess; Ilia's theme)

"T-Takahata-sensei… umm… I made some tea… it's really good… do you want some?" Asuna asked the middle aged teacher in front of her. She was currently standing in one of the many hallways in the school. The sun shining in through the windows, and Sakura petals falling all around outside created the perfect atmosphere for what she had in mind. Takahata reached out to take the cup, when he stopped and spoke softly, with a small smile, "This is a love potion isn't it? There is no need for that." Stepping closer, his voice seemed to grow softer, "Because, I've been in love with you this entire time." Asuna was surprised, and slightly happy, "Eh? Really!?" Their faces now inches apart, she could feel his breath tickle her nose, "Yes… I…" Wasting no time, Asuna moved her lips to his and…

~Current time: 4:30 A.M. ~ (Just before Asuna goes to her Part-time job)

By the time Asuna opened her eyes again, she realized two things. One, she was not, in fact, at the school, but rather in her bed. Two, she was not kissing the middle-aged teacher of her dreams. Instead, she was kissing the new, sixteen year old teacher. In her bed, under her, still asleep surprisingly, was one Negi Springfield. Needless to say, her reaction was a bit much. "KYAAAAAAAAAH!?" Negi immediately shot up and looked around, while Konoka began stirring in her bed and waking up as well, "Huh? What's going on?" Upon noticing Asuna, his reaction was almost the same, if only quieter. "EH!? Asuna-san!? Why are you in my bed!?" Asuna, in turn punched him on the top of the head, "Idiot! I should be asking that! Why are 'you' in 'my' bed!?" Negi, rubbing the now sore spot on his head, gave the most intelligent answer he could, "Eh?"

Looking around, he noticed that, instead of the futon that he had been sleeping on, he was now in the top bunk of Asuna and Konoka's bed, "Eh!? Ah… oh… I see now…" Rubbing his temples now, he sighed, "I thought I had grown out of that." Konoka, now wide awake, was watching the exchange with a sort of amused interest. Asuna, on the other hand, was less amused, "Grown out of what!? And get down already!" A loud bang was heard, followed by Link and Setsuna rushing into the room, Link with his wooden sword, and Setsuna wielding a… ladle? "What is going on here!?" Negi complied and once he was on the ground, explained, "You see, up until I was around eleven or twelve years old, I would sleepwalk into my Onee-Chan's bed. Since then, I haven't done it in a long time, but I guess, since you look so much like her, it kinda acted up again. Sorry." Link sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose while Setsuna, seeing there was no danger, made a hasty retreat, "Well, that certainly is an odd habit. You should probably take some precautions whenever you go to sleep from now on." Negi nodded, "Yeah, I should be able to stop myself from now on, now that I know it can still happen." Asuna huffed and headed to the door, having gotten dressed while Negi was explaining, "Whatever, I don't have time to deal with this right now, I'm late as it is." And with that, she was gone, leaving Negi to inquire about her whereabouts.

Link decided it was best to let Negi sort things out, he was the teacher after all, and headed back to Setsuna's room. Just before opening the door, he knocked a few times, "Sakurazaki-san? It's me." On the other side of the door, some shuffling was heard, a muffled, "Just a minute," and then the door opened to reveal Setsuna, already dressed for school. "Huh? Isn't it a bit early in the morning to be heading to school?" Stepping inside, he was greeted with eggs, toast, bacon, and some orange juice, "Ah, this looks delicious!" Setsuna sat down at the small table, motioning for Link to do the same, "Thank you. And no, I actually go and do some kendo training before school." Link nodded, half listening, and quickly inhaled his food, much to the surprise of Setsuna, "Ah! Man that was good! You really are a good cook, Sakurazaki-san!" Setsuna coughed, her cheeks slightly red, "Ah, thank you, Link-san. I need to get going." Setsuna stood up to leave, but Link called out after her, "Ah, hey! You need a sparring partner?" Setsuna considered this, "I wouldn't mind. Konoemon-dono did say you were a swordsman yourself, so I'm curious of your abilities." 'That and I can find out if you are a danger to ojou-sama…' Link nodded and grabbed some clothes that Takahata had given him, changed, and followed her to her training area.

The training area was inside the large section of forest that surrounded Mahora Academy. It was a simple clearing with a waterfall nearby that pooled into a small pond at its base. Link and Setsuna began stretching and warming up, before facing each other. Setsuna bowed and Link returned the gesture before readying his stance. Setsuna pulled a bokken from her bag and got into her own stance, pacing around and waiting for the first move. 'That's an interesting stance… wonder what kind of style it is.' Link mused as he circled around, slowly.

(Play: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - OST – Training)

Link made the first move, charging straight ahead without drawing his blade. The confused Setsuna as she raised her sword to strike. Link's eyes locked onto her hand and waited for the right moment. As the wooden blade neared his head, Link's hand shot up to his sword, drawing it out and spinning to the side, the momentum creating a fierce slash. Setsuna barely had enough time to block the move, but even though she did, it forced her back. Breaking away, Setsuna eyed him incredulously, "What was that? You left yourself completely open. If your opponent was faster than me, they could have easily hit you." Link kept circling, "It's called the 'Fatal Draw'. Like its name implies, that move can be very compromising if the one who uses it is inexperienced. I've trained that move long enough to where I don't have to worry about getting hit." Setsuna nodded and began to press her own attack. Link blocked the strikes as best he could, but some still got through. He kept clenching his right hand, like it was missing something.

~About two hours later~

Once again, they broke away, Link having taken multiple hits, while Setsuna only took a few. "Not bad, Link-san, but you have too many openings. You rely on your strength to try and overpower your opponents, but that won't help if they are just as strong as you." Link panted, his arms stinging slightly. Setsuna relaxed her position, "I think we should call it for a day. That was a good spar, but I can't help but notice that your right hand kept twitching." Link relaxed and placed his sword on his back, "Yeah, I usually fight with a shield, but when I was summoned here, I didn't have it with me." Setsuna nodded absently. Her mind right now was elsewhere, 'The whole time, I felt no malice from him. Did the dean not send him to me to be watched?' for a split second, fear clouded her thoughts, 'What if… he is supposed to replace me!? What if they think I'm not fit to protect ojou-sama!?' She was startled from her thoughts when she saw Link's hand waving in front of her face, "Hey, you alright Sakurazaki-san?" She frantically waved her hands in front of her, "Yes! Yes I'm totally fine!" Link backed off, scratching his cheek in confusion, "Uhh, ok then?" Shrugging it off, they leave the training area and head back to the school.

~*Current time: 7:30 A.M. ~ (One hour before school)

Near another section of the woods, a young girl with white-bluish hair was jogging along the road, heading to the school building. She was seat number five: Ako Izumi. Ako was trying to get to school early to see if Shizuna, the school nurse as well as councilor, needed help preparing for the day. As she was jogging, she heard a loud rustling sound nearby. The large lake that surrounded Library Island, a large Library situated in the middle of said lake, ran through this particular stretch of woods. After some more rustling, a splash was heard. Ako, a little worried, wondered what was making that sound, 'An animal maybe? But it would have to be a pretty big animal…' Against her better judgment, she decided to check it out anyways. She pushed through the bushes and low hanging branches, looking for the source of the sounds. "Hello? Is anyone… Ah!" Her foot caught something on the ground and she fell forward on the ground. "Ow… huh?" She sat up and looked behind her to find out what she had tripped on. It was a white, button up shirt. 'A shirt? So that means…? …..!' She suddenly felt a hand wrap under her arm and over her mouth. "Who are you, and why are you here?" A deep voice whispered harshly.

Ako was scared now. That voice was definitely male, and he did not sound very happy. She mumbled quietly into his hand, trying to answer him. Realizing she couldn't talk, he whispered again, "I'm going to move my hand. Tell me why you're here, and who you are. Do not turn around, and do not scream. Understand?" She gave a slight nod, and felt his hand slowly move away from her mouth. "M-my name is… A-Ako Izumi. I go to Mahora Academy. I heard something moving around back here and thought it might have been an animal…" The man behind her was quiet, contemplating her words. After a while, he seemed satisfied with her answer and let her go. "Wait there, and don't turn around." Still afraid, Ako remained where she was and didn't move. She heard some rustling again, the sound of clothing being put on. "Alright, you can look now." Slowly turning her head, Ako looked at the person who had just grabbed her. She was slightly taken aback when she took in his appearance. He had long black hair that flowed down his back, dripping with water. His eyes were the oddest shade of yellow she'd ever seen, almost golden. His expression was a mixture of calm and apprehension. He looked to be about two to three years older than her. "My name's Usui Inugami and I am a bit lost…"

~Earlier, 6:56 A.M. ~

_"Ok, now I know I've seen this tree before…" Usui grumbled as he finally admitted that he was lost. To himself at least. "Argh! If I had just asked for a freaking map, I wouldn't be in this situation! To think that the Kansai Magic Association's ambassador is late for his meeting with the Kanto Magic association's leader…" He sighed. In reality, it wasn't his fault. The Kansai leader simply told him to go to Mahora Academy, offer his services to the Kanto leader, and fulfill his duties. He was not told that Mahora Academy was a huge city-like campus with confusing twists, turns, and dead ends. He was also not given any maps or directions. 'Oh his office is really easy to find, hohoho…' Usui grumbled again, "'Easy to find', yeah right. He was probably still angry that I didn't eat all of my food before I left. Geez, that guy…" The sky was beginning to brighten up so Usui decided it would be best if he cleaned up a bit before he found someone who he could ask for directions._

~Back to current time~

"And that's the gist of it." He finished explaining to the girl, leaving out the magic parts of course. "So… you're part of a faculty exchange program?" Ako asked, not really sure what he was saying. Usui shrugged and nodded, "Pretty much." The movement caused his hair to fall on his face. He growled slightly and once again tied it up into its ponytail. Ako couldn't help but giggle as he fumbled with his wet hair, "Shouldn't you get it cut? It seems like you don't like it that long." Usui, finished with his hair, sighed, "I can't. It's a… tradition in my family to never cut our hair."* Ako nodded, understanding his reasons and offered, "Well, I can show you where the dean's office is, I'm headed that way myself… eh!?" Before she noticed, he was bowing in front of her, "Thank you so much! I'm in your debt!" Ako was a bit confused at his change of attitude. First he seemed cold and dangerous, then he seemed completely bored and quiet, now he's bowing and talking loudly. Ako started to giggle again, "You make it sound like you'll be in a lot of trouble, thanking me like that." She noticed that Usui was shaking a bit, and starting to sweat. His face looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Uh… are you… ok?" Shaking himself out of it, he replied quickly, "Uh… yeah… shall we go?" The young girl nodded and led the way when she made sure he was ready to go. 'What an interesting guy… he's a little weird though…'

~8:45, class starts~

Nodoka, seeing Negi walk into the classroom, began the morning procedure, "S-stand!" Negi was greeted by a loud chorus of chairs being pushed back. "Bow!" The class did so and greeted him, "Good morning sensei!" Negi, unused to this, rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Ah, thank you." "Sit!" The class obeyed, signaling the start of the school day. Negi took a deep breath, silently praying that today would go better than yesterday. When he and Asuna made eye contact, she silently mouthed, 'Just do your job properly.' Negi mentally sighed, 'Under normal circumstances, that would be helpful advice…' Instead of saying that, he smiled and nodded at her. In the back, Link simply nodded his head at Negi, the gesture meaning, 'Relax, and do your best.' Negi appreciated that. "Alright, we will start by reading and translating one of my** favorite plays, Romeo and Juliet. Please turn to page 47." Negi cleared his throat and began speaking, _"My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite." _

The entire class, minus Link, was entranced listening to him quote the romantic tragedy in English. The light pouring in through the window illuminated him like a spotlight. His voice spoke the words so softly, it seemed that they were watching the play happen right before them. Link was impressed, 'He definitely knows how to speak with conviction.' Looking up from his book, Negi glanced around the class, "Now, who will translate this?" Wherever he looked, the girls would whistle, nonchalantly, and look away. Negi sighed, "Alright, I'll just have to pick someone." And he knew exactly who to pick. Without a thought, he called out, "Asuna-san? Would you mind?" Her reaction, to him, was expected, "What!? Why'd you pick me!?" Negi shrugged, "Because no one seemed to want to volunteer, so I decided pick myself, and you happened to be the one I chose." 'That, and I wanted to get revenge for you constantly picking me up and being rude the other day.' Despite being 16, Negi still acted like a child when it came to revenge. Hey, don't we all? Asuna was about to protest again, until Ayaka made a comment about Asuna simply not knowing the material. Asuna grumbled in response, "Alright… I get it already…"

"_M-my… body… is as… band loss as the she, m-my log as deep; the moe I g-give to glee, the m-moe I half, for booth… a-are…i-infants."_ Negi sweatdropped, 'She really is bad at this isn't she?' "Umm, that was a good… attempt…" The class roared in laughter at the botched lines while calling out, "She's really bad at English!" Others joined in, "And Japanese!" "And Math." "And home economics." "And civics, too!" The straw that broke the camel's back was when Ayaka finished the taunts by saying, "So basically, she's an idiot. All she's good at is P.E." Asuna, red faced with embarrassment, grabbed Negi once again by his shirt, "You called on me on purpose didn't you!?" Negi, slightly irritated now, calmly replied, "It was not my intention to embarrass you, however, I will ask that you let me go-Ah…..AHH….ACHOO!" "Eh? KYAAAAAAH!? AGAIN!?" Link groaned as he slapped his forehead with his palm, 'Here we go again…' When Asuna had grabbed Negi, some of her hair had ran across his nose, causing one of his infamous hurricane-force sneezes. Now, in nothing but her underwear, the class too busy trying to figure out where that wind came from, Asuna glared viciously at Negi. 'Uh oh…'

Negi sighed and stretched out on the bench that sat near the fountain where Asuna had discovered he was a mage. "Ah man… I did something terrible to Asuna-san, again. I could feel her killing intent for the rest of the class…" Negi shivered, the only time he felt killing intent that strong was when he accidentally walked in on his childhood friend, Anya, while she was taking a bath. He still has the scars to prove it. "Yeah, you really did a number this time." Turning his head, he saw Link standing next to the bench. Negi would have marveled at his stealth, since Negi hadn't noticed him at all, but he was too preoccupied with his dilemma at the moment. "I know… what should I do? What would you do in this situation?" Link sighed, "Honestly? I don't know. I've never had this problem before, but I'll give you a piece of advice that my father figure gave me." Negi sat up straight, ready to listen, "Whenever a woman is angry at you, don't say anything stupid, apologize, even if it's not your fault, and get her something nice. It still might not be enough to make them forgive you, but it helps.***" Negi thought a moment, 'Something nice…? Ah! That's right! She wanted me to make a potion for her to win Takamichi-san's heart! And if I remember right, ojii-san gave me that 'seven colored pills set' (for adults only) all those years ago!' Negi stood up quickly and rushed off, "Thanks Link-san!" Said person simply groaned, "Why do I have the feeling that I just made things worse…?"

~With the dean. Current time, 12:23 P.M.~

"So, do you understand your duties now, Usui-kun?" The dean asked the young man in front of him, his hands resting beneath his chin, his gaze serious. "Yes. I understand. I am to repress, or in worst cases, erase the existence of magic from the minds of people who shouldn't be aware of it. Specifically, class 2-A." The dean nodded, "Good. You will be stationed in the library as part of the staff, but you will not have any duties other than that, unless something drastic happens. Also, regarding your… condition****," Usui tensed, slightly embarrassed, "You can stay in the boys dorm if you choose to do so." Usui nodded back, "Understood, Konoe-san, but I think I'll just stay in the library. I'd have an easier time keeping track of things if I'm in a central location." The young man turned to walk out, but the dean stopped him, "Ah, one more thing. I heard that your little brother didn't take too kindly to your leaving. I also know of his hatred for the western mages. Knowing the tension between the two factions, will you be alright should it come down to fighting?" Usui said nothing for a while, then opened the door, and stepped out, silently replying, "Of course."

~Back in class. Current time, 12:45.~

Negi was beside himself with excitement. He did it! He really made a love potion! Just the fact that such a thing was forbidden made him giddy. Sometimes, it was a real rush to break the rules! "Asuna-san! Asuna-san! I did it! I made it!" Asuna, slightly calmer than she was before, grew irritated at his approach, "Did what? Quit being so loud idiot." Link walked in shortly after, standing nearby in case something went wrong. Negi leaned in and whispered excitedly, "I made the love potion!" This caught Asuna's attention, but also made her slightly suspicious. "Oh yeah? How do you know it will work?" Negi quickly tried to explain the precautions, but Asuna decided against it, 'Besides, didn't this guy say that 'courage is the real magic'? He probably screwed it up anyways. It might make my clothes disappear or something weird like that!' Asuna grabbed the vial that held the potion away from Negi, wrapped him in a headlock, and forced the drink down his throat, "Why don't you try it then!?" Negi began to flail around, trying to get away and ended up knocking the vial out of her hands.

Link sighed and made his way over to them when it started, his mouth already opened, intending to reprimand the girl, when the drink that was knocked away from them, flew into his open mouth. In surprise, he involuntarily swallowed it down. He vaguely noticed that the liquid had no taste, but that was irrelevant at this point. Even with his limited knowledge of magic, he could feel some kind of effect

coming over him. This point was confirmed when several of the girls began to swarm Negi, aside from Asuna who ranted about wasting a perfect opportunity. He watched Negi bolt from the room and followed suit soon after, avoiding letting any females see his face. Link ran all the way out of the building and towards the wooded area near the school. Deciding he was far enough away, he sat down against the trunk of a tree and breathed deeply. 'Well, I should be safe for now…' "Link-san?" '…Dear goddesses…' Link stood quickly and avoided eye contact with the girl who had found him, Setsuna Sakurazaki, "Ah, Sakurazaki-san, what are you doing out here!?" Setsuna, suspicious of his behavior, replied, "I was heading back to class, when I noticed Negi-sensei running away from some of our classmates. I was about to follow him when I noticed you running in the opposite direction. So I followed you here. What is going on?" It sounded more like a threat than a question to Link, but he decided it would be wise not to mention magic around her, so as not to expose Negi, "Ah, the girls seemed to be… excited this morning and wanted to… uh…"

This was harder to explain than he thought. However, he didn't have much time to think of a better response when he felt a blade at his throat, "I won't ask again, _'Link-san'_. What. Is. Going. On?" Link swallowed hard as he looked down at the sharp object pressing into his windpipe, "Why do you have a knife?" He felt the blade press closer, "Don't avoid the subject. This is your last chance. Tell me what you've done to ojou-….ojo….oh…." While she made her final threat, she had forced Link to turn around and face her. The effects were immediate. 'Oh crap…' Link could only watch as the young girl's face turned slightly pink, and her breaths became uneven. "Umm…. Sakurazaki-san?" Link tried to take a step back, but the girl was quicker and grabbed his hand, "Setsuna. Just call me Setsuna." 'Not good! Not good! On a physical level, she's not as strong as I am, but she's a lot faster than me! I have to get her to snap out of it!' "Listen to me Sakurazaki-san, you're not thinking straight right now! You have to wake up!" The only indication Link had that Setsuna had heard him, was a slight pout that to Link, though he would deny it, saying that it was just because of the moment, looked extremely cute, "I said, call me Setsuna." All the while, the young swordswoman kept taking a step forward, while Link took a step back.

This continued until Link felt his back bump into a tree. He was trapped. He looked back down to Setsuna's half lidded eyes peering up at him, and slowly getting closer. 'Uh oh… if she wakes up and sees this, she'll kill me!' Link tried to pull his hand away, but it seemed the potion didn't just increase the strength of emotions. This girl had a grip like iron! She pressed herself against him, pushing up on the tips of her feet to match his height, "Link-san…." The potion might have been affecting him as well, because he stopped struggling, and simply watched. 'Ah man… this really isn't good… but… I can't…' Now inches apart, both of their eyes closed, Link waited for it to end.

*Thwack* "Ah…" *Thump* Link opened his eyes to see Setsuna fall backwards and into the arms of a man behind her. He had long black hair that was wrapped into a ponytail, bright yellow, almost golden, eyes, and he looked to be about the same age as Link. "That was a close one, eh?" The man said, a hint of teasing in his voice. Link was on guard, but replied, "Who are you? And what do you mean?" The man gently laid the girl against the tree and introduced himself, "Name's Usui Inugami, a representative from the Kansai Magic Association. Ah, that's a faction of mages in the east. Yes, I already know who you are and how you got here, so you can be at ease." Link glanced warily at the newcomer, but sensing no hostility, he dropped his stance, "I see… the dean sent you?" Usui shook his head, "Not exactly, I'm here to suppress anyone's knowledge of magic who isn't supposed to know about it. Class 2-A in general. I've already taken care of the others who were affected by the love potion, though Negi-san is lucky it didn't escalate too far. Kagerazaki-san's speed is no joke. She found him before me. In fact, you're lucky I found you when I did." Link sighed in relief, but something struck him as odd, "How 'did' you find me? Magical tracking or something?" Usui shook his head, the ponytail swishing behind him, "No. I followed your scent. You're part wolf aren't you?"

Now it was Link's turn to shake his head, "No, well, not exactly. It's kind of like a shape shifting ability, but I have to touch a certain stone for it to work." Usui scratched his chin, "Ah… dark magic, eh? How do you revert back then?"***** Before he could answer, he heard a slight groan from Setsuna, prompting Usui to kneel down next to her, "She's waking up. She might be a little unsteady, so you should take her to the infirmary." Link nodded, but asked quietly, "Umm… she isn't going to… remember any of that… right?" Usui shrugged, "I dunno. If it's Setsuna-san we're talking about, you'd better hope not." Link gulped, "Ah… yeah….. wait, did you just say, 'Setsuna-san'?" Usui nodded, "How do you know her?" The black haired man chuckled, "Because we've worked together since we were kids.* She's from the Kansai Magic Association, just like me. She left to protect her Ojou-sama, Konoka Konoe." The heard some shifting from underneath them and glanced down.

Setsuna slowly opened one eye, "Huh? Usui-san? What are you doing here… Ah! What am I doing here!?" Glancing around, Setsuna bolted up, "I remember heading back to class, following Link-san, and then…. it's blank!?" Link suppressed a sigh of relief. She didn't remember anything. "I was sent here to keep an eye on Negi-san. The MSC****** leader agreed to let me come here, after the Kanto's leader requested someone monitor the class he was teaching." Setsuna sighed, "He is a mage then? So, if they sent you, they're afraid he won't be able to keep his secret?" Usui shook his head, "No, but since there are quite a few students either aware of magic or possess some latent ability, the leaders are worried that things could get out of hand, despite Negi-san's best efforts." Link nodded his head, "Prepare for the worst so you are not caught off guard. A good strategy. Speaking of Negi-san, what did you mean earlier when you said, 'He's lucky it didn't escalate too far'?" Usui thought a minute, then replied, "Oh, that. Well, you see…"

~About 10 mins earlier~

'Oh no! This is bad! I can't believe I was stupid enough to try to give this to Asuna in the middle of school! I should have known she'd do something like that! I was so excited that I didn't think clearly! Argh!' These were the thoughts of the teen boy as he ran through the halls, dodging and evading his love struck students. 'I have to find someplace to lay low until the effects wear off! Now where should I… Ah! The school roof!' Negi quickly channeled some wind magic into his feet and sped off down the hall, effectively losing anyone who was following him. Once on the roof, Negi sank down in front of the door, "Ah man… today is going about as well as the first day." He was just about to say those famous last words, but the universe beat him to the punch, "Huh? Negi-sensei?" The teen boy's eyes snapped open and focused on the pink haired girl in front of him, seat number 16, Sasaki Makie. "Ah… oh. Hello, Sasaki-san, what are you doing on the roof?" She giggled a bit before twirling around a ribbon she held in her hand that Negi hadn't noticed before, "I come up here to practice when I have free time during school sometimes. But, Negi-sensei, enough about me…" 'Oh no!' Negi scrambled up as he noticed the signs of Makie falling under the effects of the potion, "I want to know more about you… like, have you ever had a girlfriend…?" Negi, nervously began inching for the door, "Ah, no… I've always been… busy with my magic… I mean, studies… so I, uh…" The giggling girl kept moving closer, "So then… you've never been kissed before, right?" 'Oh bollocks…*' Negi grabbed for the door handle, but found his hands wrapped tightly with the ribbon that Makie was holding. 'What the…!? She's really skilled with that thing!' His hands now trapped, and the girl bearing down on him, Negi could only hope that something would happen that could get him out of this mess.

"HYAAA!" *Crash!* "Uwah!?"

It seemed the universe decided to be lenient today, as Asuna kicked the door down with her 'Baka Strength', (Asuna: HEY!) knocking both Negi and Makie to the ground. The pink haired gymnast, now currently unconscious, was lying under Negi, who was now sporting a rather large bump on his head. "Seriously, Asuna-san, what is up with that strength?" Asuna huffed, "Excuse me for being fit. You're welcome, by the way." After helping the young teacher up, Negi, still slightly annoyed at Asuna for the whole situation, mockingly bowed, "Sorry, thank you Asuna-san. Even though this whole mess could have been avoided if you had simply trusted me, I thank you for almost crushing me, as well as your fellow classmate, with a door." Asuna's temper flared up and she retorted, "Trust you? How many times have you sneezed my clothes off in just two days!? And last time I saw you use a spell you erased my… you know!" Negi rolled his eyes, "Like I said, that was an accident. Besides, if you didn't trust it, why make me drink it?" Asuna shrugged, "Because, I figured it wouldn't affect you or just wouldn't work." Negi grumbled, then realized something, "Wait, now that I think about it, why isn't the potion affecting you?" Asuna, confused now as well, shrugged again, "I dunno, you're the mage, not me." Negi sighed and went over to pick up Makie, "For now, let's get her to the infirmary. The effects should have worn off by now." Unbeknownst to them, Usui was standing close by on the same rooftop, out of sight, observing them. "Hmm, well it seems to be resolved now. I don't see a need to deal with Kagerazaki-san… yet." With that, he jumped off the building to find the other male who drank the potion.

~present time~

"And that's basically what happened," Usui finished, stretching, "Anyways, you two should get back to class for the time being." With a wave, Usui headed back the way he came, leaving the two swordsmen in the woods. "So now Asuna knows he's a mage huh? Geez… Negi-san is off to a bad start." Link sighed. Setsuna nodded her head in agreement, "But as long as he can keep her quiet, he should be alright." Deciding it was best to head out, both started walking again. 'An interesting day to say the least, though, I'd rather not experience it again. I'm just glad it all worked out, in one way or another…' "Eh!?" Link looked at Setsuna when he heard her let out a slight gasp, "Hmm? Something wrong, Sakurazaki-san?" The girl was now slightly red, and stuttered a reply, "J-just now… I feel like I did something really embarrassing…" Well, almost all of it worked out.

* * *

***Something I came up with. Usui is an OC based off of an rp character I made a few years ago, one of my favorites actually. If you haven't guessed who he is related to, I'll give you a hint. It deals with wolves (kotaro inugami)**

****Romeo and Juliet is by far my most favorite play. Eh, what can I say, I'm a romantic, though the ending leaves me depressed everytime...**

*****This is based off of real advice I was given by many people, including women.**

******I'm not going to foreshadow this, so i'll just let you know here. I came up with this aspect of Usui on a different rp character. Basically put, since Usui uses wolf spirits like Kotaro, and since they both have traits of those spirits, other traits get passed to them as well. A male animal can sense when a female is in heat. Usually, that's how the mating process goes. So... since both Usui and Kotaro are part wolf in a sense... they also have this ability. Though it's prone to make their lives... complicated... XD**

*******Usui was making a guess here.**

********MCS is a branch of the magic association I made up. It stands for: Magic Containment Squad. Basically, their job is to either erase anyone's memory of magic, or cause them to believe it wasn't magic. I found it odd and slightly ridiculous that everyone automatically assumed everything was CG. That excuse has its limits...**


End file.
